


All Worked Up

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy has no idea what he's doing to Wilhelm; Wilhelm's ready to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up kiss meme prompt for jpo2107: "hungry kisses on every bit of newly visible skin as clothing is slowly peeled away."

Timothy carries himself like he doesn’t know how good he looks, like he’s not aware that he’s driving Wilhelm crazy with those tight jeans and that fitted leather jacket. Tim acts like he’s not used to the hungry way people look at him - which, to be fair, he probably isn’t - and Wilhelm’s definitely been looking. Those long legs, that pretty mouth - and also the way he can shoot off a scav’s Oz kit at 200 meters. That’s pretty hot too.

Wilhelm wants to wreck that pretty boy, see him flushed and moaning and out of his mind. Timothy seems pretty on board with that too, hands clenching on Wilhelm’s shoulders as Wilhelm bites down on the juncture between Tim’s shoulder and neck.

They’re on a pathetic excuse for a bed in some shitty room in Concordia, and Wilhelm has  _ plans _ for Timothy. Athena had just looked bored, but Nisha had whooped encouragement that made Timothy blush an adorable red as Wilhelm towed him upstairs. He had lost his shyness almost as soon as the door had closed behind them, though, and now Wilhelm has Tim right where he wants him, panting and shuddering underneath him.

Well. Almost where he wants him. Tim still has far too many clothes on.

Tim’s jacket lies abandoned on the floor where Wilhelm tore it off him, and the shirt is the next to go. Wilhelm pushes it slowly up Timothy’s chest, alternately laying kisses and bites on Tim’s skin as each inch is exposed. Timothy jumps every time Wilhelm gets his teeth on him - which is why Wilhelm does it.

Timothy’s letting out these breathy little moans, and that’s good - it’s better than good - but Wilhelm means to make Tim  _ scream  _ before this is over. If Athena doesn’t pound on the wall to make them shut up, Wilhelm will feel like he hasn’t done his job - and Wilhelm is a man who takes pride in his work.

Wilhelm gets the shirt up to Tim’s shoulders and Tim raises his arms to help. Wilhelm pushes the shirt up over Timothy’s head, tangling it around Tim’s arms. Timothy wiggles his arms experimentally, but even if Tim wasn’t flat on his back he’d be no match for Wilhelm and Wilhelm knows that Timothy knows it. Tim glances upward and then back at Wilhelm, eyes wide but game and Wilhelm has to kiss him for that,  _ has _ to.

Timothy kisses back fiercely, desperately, and Wilhelm still has a hard time believing he can have this, that he can have Timothy opening his mouth to Wilhelm’s as Wilhelm cages him against the bed. Wilhelm runs his free hand down Tim’s side, getting his hand on Tim’s great ass and lifting. Tim responds enthusiastically, pulling his legs up and wrapping them around Wilhelm’s waist.

Tim breaks away for air, mouth wet and open, and Wilhelm stares, he knows he’s staring, but he can’t help it. He can almost feel those lips wrapped around his dick, but Wilhelm is a patient man. He can wait.

At least, Wilhelm is normally a patient man. Timothy seems to drive that out of him.

Case in point - Tim lets out an  _ adorable  _ little moan and Wilhelm’s hips jerk, grinding against where he’s pressed against Tim. Tim’s eyelids flutter and he groans, pushing back, and it’s like a flip is switched inside Wilhelm, because he needs more of that  _ right now _ . Distantly he can feel Tim’s boots digging into his back, but it’s a far second to the sensation of pulling Tim against him more firmly and grinding down.

Tim’s repeating Wilhelm’s name in broken fits and starts, like it’s all that’s keeping him together, and Wilhelm really wanted to come inside Timothy the first time, but he’s got sparks flying up his spine and his gut is tightening and he’s not going to make it. Timothy’s not in much better shape - pupils blown, face desperate, and as Wilhelm watches Tim’s eyes screw shut and his hips jerk erratically against Wilhelm’s own. Timothy comes with Wilhelm’s name on his lips, and that’s all it takes for Wilhelm’s own release to catch up with him.

Tim’s legs loosen, and his body falls the short distance back to the bed with a thump. When Wilhelm peels his fingers away from Tim’s hip, he can tell there are going to be bruises there, and he smooths a hand over them in apology. Tim hasn’t seemed to notice, still caught in the afterglow, body loose and pliable. Wilhelm untangles Tim’s arms for him, and when they’re free Tim uses them to catch Wilhelm close and kiss him hard and deep.

“Wow.” Tim laughs, breaking away. “Wow. I, uh- I kind of thought we’d get farther than that? Not that I’m complaining!” He adds hastily. “Because, yeah. Wow.”

Farther? “You think we’re finished?” Wilhelm chuckles deep in his chest. “Boy, I’m nowhere  _ near _ done with you yet.”

And if he tucks away the way Tim’s eyes widen and a shy smile spreads across his face to remember later, no one has to know but him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
